Many services are delivered to consumers via software applications. These applications may be composite in that several software components work in conjunction to realize the service. Those components may be distributed across various physical and virtual devices. A client side user interface component may be presented by a smartphone, laptop or other user computing device. Through that user interface component, a user can each initiate a series of actions carried out by the user computing device and by server side components in an attempt to achieve a desired goal. A user's experience with an application can be effected by numerous factors such as usability, stability, performance and availability of its various components.